A Day at the Zoo
by stary202
Summary: A day at the Zoo doesn't sound like fun at all to Sasuke, but maybe being all alone in a dark theater with Naruto can change that. Rated M for MAJOR- Yaoi and lemony-goodness. MAJOR SASUNARU. One-shot.


A day at the Zoo

WARNING- Rated Mature for a reason. Reason- Yaoi/ smut/ kinkiness/ and Lemony goodness. SasuNaru pairing. A bit of swearing, Sakura and Co. bashing, side pairings, and OOC. If you can't handle these or don't like them, please do not read this 'cause I don't want to be flamed.

This was a request/ story-trade from Aninoko-neko, and if you want to make a story-trade or want to request a story from me, just send me a message titled, "Request" an I'll be happy to make you one.

PS- Naruto and Sasuke have moved into the Uchiha household together and have been dating for about 2 years. Now, on with the story--

A Day at the Zoo

"Oh, please, please, PLEASE Sasuke." Naruto begged the Uchiha.

"No." Sasuke said while lying on his couch.

--Naruto had been bugging Sasuke all day to go with Aninoko Neko, or as Naruto calls her- Aniko-chan, and him to the zoo, but every time he asked, Sasuke would always say the same thing, "No"--

"But Sasuke, I promised Aniko-chan that I'd go with her." Naruto pleaded as he sat atop the Uchiha.

"Then go with her. You don't need me to come along." Sasuke stated, getting a little aroused by the fact that Naruto was pleading him to do something and sitting on top of him.

"I DO need you to. I mean just think of the horrible things that she could make me do. She's a Yaoi-fan girl, or have you forgotten that." Naruto said as he felt Sasuke shiver as he remembered what the last Yaoi-fan girls did to them. More importantly, what _Naruto_ did to him.

--_Flashback--_

"_Naruto's been missing all day. I wonder where he is." Sasuke thought as he watched some nothing-of-interest show, for his thoughts were focus on his blond dobe._

_--Ding-dong Ding-dong--_

"_Who's that?" Sasuke thought as he went to open the door, instantly regretting it._

"_SASUKE!!" Screamed what seemed to be at least all the girls from Konoha (1), if not more from other villages._

"_Oh gawd, what do you want now. It's bad enough that Sakura and her bunch of annoying-as-hell fan girls bug me." Sasuke said in pure annoyance._

"_Well…" Hikari, who seemed to have organized the group, said in a sing-song voice, "We were wonderin if you could…KISS NARUTO IN RONT OF US AND LET US TAKE PICTURES FOR OUR T-SHIRTS!!"_

"_So, you want me to kiss Naruto, let you take pictures of us kissing, and let you use those pictures for your fan club t-shirts?" Sasuke asked, making sure he heard correctly over all the yelling that took place._

"_Uh huh." Hikari said as she and the rest of the fan club nodded._

"_I don't know where Naruto is so-"_

"_That's okay! We already found him for you." Hikari said while snapping her fingers which made 4 of the fan girls bring up Naruto._

"_Here you go. Safe and sound." Hikari grinned._

'_Safe and smexy is more like it' Sasuke thought as he couldn't help a little bit of drool escape from his mouth. _

_--Naruto's hands were in handcuff and lying in his lap and he had a blindfold covering his eyes. Naruto was also wearing his tight black shirt, with no orange jacket, and his orange pants that he usually wore, but they had holes, which the fan girls had made, in them to show off his legs. If that wasn't a turn-on, Sasuke didn't know what was--_

"_What would you have done to him if I had said no to kissing him?" Sasuke said, though he never really said yes to it either._

"_Oh! We would have gone and given him to the first person we saw. We think Naruto makes a GREAT uke to anyone and we know that most wouldn't have a second thought about kissing him, especially when he's dressed like this." Hikari explained calmly while grinning.._

_--Sasuke couldn't argue with that--_

"_Kiss, kiss, kiss" The fan girls chanted as Hikari released the genjutsu(2) she had put on Naruto that had made Naruto fall asleep, as she put him in Sasuke's arms.._

_Sasuke removed the blindfold and handcuffs after taking one more, long look at Naruto like that. He then started to shake Naruto awake, for he was still a little sleepy from the genjutsu._

"_Sas…Sasuke?" Naruto awoke and rubbed his still tired eyes, finding himself in his boyfriend's arms, "Where…where am I?"_

"_Our house. How're you doing?" Sasuke asked kindly._

"_A little soar around my hands for some reason. Besides that, I think I'm fine. Why do you ask? Did something happen?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face._

"_Nope. Nothing." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto instantly reacted to the kiss and kissed back, but stopped once he heard a strange flashing noise._

"_What's that?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see at least a million Yaoi-fan girls taking pictures of them._

"_Thanks for the pictures Sasuke!" Hikari yelled as the all ran off to make their t-shirts._

"_Sas…ke!!" Naruto said while standing up and cracking his knuckle, "You let them take pictures of us kissing, didn't you!?"_

"_Ye..Yeah." Sasuke said while backing up a little._

"_You're DEAD UCHIHA!!" Naruto yelled while attacking the said Uchiha._

_--Flashback Ended--_

--Sasuke could still feel the bruises that were made by Naruto that day. Not to mention that he had to go 3 weeks without sex, which was the cruelest punishment that Sasuke had EVER in his lifetime had had to endure. Even worse then when Itachi killed his clan, which he had gotten his revenge for a few years back, right before Naruto and Him had stated dating--

"I guess you have a point there. Fine, I'll go with you." Sasuke gave in.

"YAY!! Oh, thank you Sasuke! Thank-you!!" Naruto squealed as he hugged the Uchiha, almost to the point of passing out too, "Okay! Time to go!"

--And with that, the two left to meet up with Aninoko at the zoo--

--Time skip to when they get to the zoo--

"Hey Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Over here!" Aninoko yelled as the other two shinobi passed the gate of the zoo. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing her fan club t-shirt.

"Hi Aniko-chan. I hope you don't mind that I brought Sasuke along with us. He's never gone to a zoo before so I thought it would be fun for him." Naruto said as he couldn't help but stare at the girl.

--Aninoko was indeed beautiful with her brown hair and teal eye, But Naruto was still amazed, for instead of her usual jeans and matching shirt, she was wearing a tight, dark green tank-top, with a light blue bow on the right strap, and a really, REALLY short light blue-jean skirt. It was indeed a sight to behold--

"Well, I definitely know who I'm going to date if Sasuke and I don't work out." Naruto thought, even thought he knew that Sasuke and him would never break up (or at least as long as I'm the author).

"I don't mind at all Naruto-kun. I'm just glad you could make it. I thought that since it was so hot out today, you might not have come." Aninoko smiled while the three entered the zoo, "I also like your outfits. Yours especially, Naruto-kun."

--Naruto was wearing a tight black t-shirt and knee-length, dark-orange jeans that had two fox paw-prints on the right pocket, along with a matching belt--

--Sasuke was wearing a semi-tight dark-blue t-shirt, with a mini-Uchiha symbol in the upper-right hand corner, and white, knee-length jeans--

"Thanks, I like your outfit too. I think it fits you perfectly." Naruto said while smiling back, "So, where do you think we should go first?"

"I was actually thinking of asking you that. I love all the animals here, so I'm not all that picky." Aninoko said shyly.

"Well, why don't we ask Mr. Silent over here?" Naruto said while pointing to Sasuke, who hadn't said anything since arriving at the zoo, "Where do you want to go Sasuke?"

"Home" Sasuke mumbled to himself. He didn't like being here on such a hot day. Especially since he was forced to come here.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said, why don't we go see the wolves?" Sasuke lied, not wanting to upset his boyfriend at the moment.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Afterwards, I want to go see the foxes. How 'bout you Aniko-chan. I know you said you weren't that picky, but you have to have a favorite animal." Naruto said while walking up beside Aninoko.

"Well, I like…pandas." Aninoko shyly said.

"Pandas it is! SO first wolves, than foxes, than pandas, and any animals along the way. Since we have that figured out, let's go!" Naruto said while rushing off to the wolves' exhibit.

"Your boyfriend sure is eccentric, Sasuke-kun." Aninoko said while laughing a bit at Naruto's antics.

"More like idiotic to me." Sasuke said while smiling for the first time that day. He did have to admit, this was turning out to be more enjoyable than he thought.

--Time skip to 5:00pm (they arrived around 11:00a.m.)--

--Just to their luck, the three animals that they picked were on opposite sides of the zoo, the foxes and wolves on one side, and the pandas on the other. So by the time they were done looking at the pandas, they had seen about every animal there—

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun. I should have picked a different animal." Aninoko said while all three of them sat down on a nearby bench.

"It's fine." Sasuke said as he was too exhausted to put up much of a fight, and the heat wasn't helping any, though it had cooled down a bit.

"Yeah, it's okay!" Naruto said, while noticing a poster that said 'The Creatures of the Deep!!', "Oh, oh! Let's go see that. Oh please, oh please, oohhh pppllleeeeeaaassseeee!" Naruto begged.

"It's fine with me, at least it'll be cool in there and we'll get to sit down." Sasuke said, getting up while following Naruto to the cinema

"It's not like we have any choice, you're already going there." Sasuke added to himself.

"I think it's a great idea, let's go!" Aninoko said cheerfully as she followed the other two.

--At the cinema--

"Look at the great seats we got! We're the only ones here!" Naruto said while sitting two rows from the front.

"That's 'cause we're the only ones who were dumb enough to come here on such a hot day." Sasuke complained, though he was actually having fun.

"We sure were lucky." Aninoko said while almost sitting down when she remembered something, "Oh yeah! I'll go get us some popcorn and drinks."

--And with that, Aninoko left, leaving silence between the other two--

"Sooo, Sasuke." Naruto said, trying to break the silence.

"What, dobe" Sasuke said calmly, fully aware that it was just the two of them in a dark theater, where no one could see if they did anything, and it was going to be about 45 minutes till the movie even started.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Naruto pouted cutely.

"Don't pout like that Naruto; it'll just make me want to pound you into the seat even more." Sasuke thought as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Sorry Naru-chan, let me make it up to you" Sasuke grinned as he climbed on top of Naruto.

"Wha…don't call me Naru-chan either…it makes me feel…like a helpless girl." Naruto pouted some more while blushing; "Now…can you please get off me…Sasuke."

"Oh Gawd, why do you have to be so cute!" Sasuke thought as he just leaned in closer to give Naruto a short, but sweet, kiss on the lips, "Don't pout any more."

"Okay." Naruto said as he tried to wiggle free, only to be stopped by Sasuke grabbing both his hands with one of his and placing them above Naruto's head.

"I love it when you obey me like that." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto again, but more passionately.

--Naruto responded immediately to the kiss. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance into Naruto's mouth, which he was immediately granted. The fact that Naruto was being so submissive today only turned the Uchiha on more. Sasuke hand, the one wasn't holding Naruto's hands, roamed all over Naruto's body, coming to a stop when he reached the waist band of Naruto's pants. The Uchiha quickly discarded all of his and Naruto's clothes before the blond even had time to protest--

--Once the clothes were removed, Sasuke bent down to Naruto's lower region and began quickly sucking on Naruto's head, before taking all of him at once. Naruto screamed in pleasure as Sasuke bobbed up and down his crotch. Naruto was so far into the pleasure that he didn't even notice Sasuke stick one of his figures into him. Only when the third finger was added did Naruto realize what Sasuke was doing--

"It'll be okay after a while." Sasuke said, noticing Naruto's discomfort.

"I'll be fine. Stop treating me like a virgin and fuck me already." Naruto almost yelled, startling the Uchiha.

--It was true, Naruto was no virgin. In fact, Naruto and Sasuke had sex about 5 times each week--

"Okay." Sasuke said as he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Naruto's hole.

--Not wanting to hurt Naruto, Sasuke decided to just go all the way inside Naruto in one quick thrust. Naruto screamed in pain and pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate--

"Fast. Harder." Naruto moaned out in pure bliss as the pain subsided.

--Sasuke quickly obliged while grabbing Naruto crotch and started pumping it along with his thrusts. Not long after did Naruto say--

"Sas..Sasuke…I'm going to…AHHH!!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as he spilt his seeds all over Sasuke and his stomachs.

"Na…Naruto!" Sasuke close-to-yelled, half of his scream being muffle by him biting down on Naruto's neck, leaving quite a hickey.

--Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto and helped him get his clothes back on after he had gotten his on. Naruto then snuggled up to Sasuke as he sat down, the movie just starting--

--About 5 minutes later--

"Sorry I took so long you guys, there was only one guy working at the concessions stand and he was like the slowest person I had ever met." Aninoko said as she entered back into the movie theater.

--Aninoko couldn't help but "Awwwww" at the scene that she saw as she put the popcorn and drinks down in the cup holders. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke lap and was snuggled up on his chest sleeping, and Sasuke was also sleeping in his chair, his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist--

"This is such a cute scene." Aninoko thought as she got out her camera, "I can't wait to show Hikari and the others this. It's soooo going to be our next t-shirt design."

The End

(1)- The Village hidden in the Leaves

(2)- A jutsu that brings someone into a different reality, their body frozen in the real world.

I probably didn't describe what Aninoko-Neko looked like very well, so if anyone had any suggestions on what she should be wearing, I'd just LOVE IT!!


End file.
